El amor que nadie espero
by LightKou
Summary: Con un hecho inesperado Serena se olvida de sus sentimientos por Darien, este hecho afecta también al siglo XXX. Este es mi primer Fanfiction, no sean tan duros.
1. La llegada de varios

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi,

Solo la historia es mía.

Serena se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación pensando, ya llevaba mucho tiempo siendo novia de Darien y la idea de casarse la emocionaba demasiado, estaba con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo, cuando de repente ve tres estrellas fugaces.

- Serena: Oh, que hermoso, pediré un deseo… Mmm a ver que puedo pedir, ¡Ya se! Deseo que la paz continúe en el universo por siempre

Estaba tan segura de su relación con Darien que ya no pedía deseos con respecto a él, por fin se sentía tranquila y feliz, como nunca lo había estado desde la primera vez que se convirtió en Sailor Moon. Ya estaba en el último año de preparatoria, ahora estudiaba con las chicas para entrar a la universidad, todas ya tenían definido que carrera estudiar, Amy estudiaría medicina general, Rei quería ser preparadora física, Lita era obvio que Escogería la carrera de gastronomía internacional, Mina se decidió por estudiar música, así seria mas fácil ser una estrella y Serena como tenia creatividad de sobra, se propuso ser la mejor publicista.

Al otro día se junto con las chicas en el Crown Center a tomar un refresco como lo hacían siempre, cuando Luna con Artemis llegan muy acelerados.

- Luna & Artemis: Chicas, tenemos noticias

- Mina: ¿Qué pasa Artemis?

- Luna: ¡Vimos pasar a Three Lights!

- Todas: ¡¿A Three Lights?! (Gritaron en Coro)

- Serena: Con razón Luna se emociono tanto, vio a su querido Yaten

- Luna: Serena no digas esas cosas

- Mina: Cuidadito Luna que esta vez no lo dejo escapar, yo la gran Mina Aino, lo conquistare o dejo de cuidar a Artemis

- Todas: ¡Minaaa! ¡Nooo! (Nuevamente gritaron en coro)

- Mina: Son bromas chicas, Artemis no te enojes

- Lita: ¿Y dónde se encuentran ahora?

- Artemis: No lo se Lita, solo los vimos pasar.

- Ami: Pronto se dejaran ver

- Rei: Cierto Ami, ya chicas yo me voy tengo que ir al templo, no puedo dejar al abuelo solo mucho tiempo si no se pone a tratar a Nicholas como su esclavo, nos vemos.

- Ami: Chicas ustedes también deberían irse, mañana tienen su examen de admisión.

- Serena: Si Luna, tienes razón, vamos a casa

Serena y Luna iban en dirección a casa conversando sobre Rini, la extrañaban mucho, se preguntaban que estaría haciendo ahora en el futuro Tokio de Cristal, si habrá crecido o si tendrá novio, en ese momento no se dieron cuenta que ya iban llegando a la esquina cuando chocan con un joven.

- Serena: Lo siento mucho

- Yaten: ¿Conejo? ¿Luna?

- Serena: ¿Yaten?

- Yaten: ¿Quién es esa Rini de la que hablaban? ¿Una nueva amiga?

- Serena: Al contrario, una vieja y futura amiga

- Yaten: La verdad es que no entendí, pero tampoco me interesa, bueno conejo, me voy.

- Serena: ¡Uy! Que pesado, no ha cambiado en nada… No se como a Mina le interesa tanto

- Luna: Serena, recuerda que con Mina nunca se sabe, puede que en una semana este detrás de otro artista

- Serena: Tienes razón Luna, vámonos a casa, quiero llamar por teléfono a mi querido Darien.

Ya en casa, Serena se dio un relajante baño, ya que después del tenso encuentro con Yaten, quiso relajarse un poco y en su cuarto miro la fotografía donde aparece con Darien y su Rini, se olvido de llamar a Darien y se quedo dormida pensando en la pequeña dama.

Mientras tanto en Tokio de cristal, Rini se preparaba para venir nuevamente al pasado, ya que algo perturbaba la paz en el palacio, su padre el Rey Endimión estaba cambiando su actitud, su apariencia, lo que preocupaba a todos, pero sobre a la Neo Reina Serenity, lo mas probable era que algo ocurriría o esta ocurriendo en el pasado, que cambiaria drásticamente en futuro, hicieron una reunión en el palacio con Sailor Plut y ahí fue donde se decidió que la pequeña dama viajaría al pasado, ya que si la Neo Reina viajaba, Tokio de cristal quedaba indefenso a cualquier ataque.

Ya al otro día Rini ya estaba de vuelta en el pasado, solo que esta vez calló en el Templo Hikawa, arriba de Rei y Nicholas aplastando a ambos, Los tres se levantaron más que rápido, fue una llegada muy confusa.

- Rei: ¿Rini? Rei se restregaba los ojos, ya que no creía lo que veía.

- Rini: ¿Cómo estas Rei?

- Rei: Rini que gusto verte, estas igual que la última vez que te vi

- Rini: Mmm, veo que ya estas de novia con Nicholas eeh

- Rei: Em, bueno, parece que si. (Dijo más que sonrojada)

- Nicholas: Bueno chicas, mejor las dejo solas

- Rini & Rei: Vale.

- Rei: Bueno Rini dime ¿Qué te trajo al pasado?

- Rini: Nada solo vine de visita, es que las extrañaba mucho chicas. (No podía decir lo que estaba pasando en el futuro hasta que estuviera segura de lo que pasaba aquí)

- Rei: Que tierna Rini y ¿Aún no ves a Serena?

- Rini: No Rei, acabo de llegar si es que no te diste cuenta

- Rei: Ja ja ja tienes razón ¿Te parece que vamos ahora a verla?

- Rini: Si :3

Ya afuera de la casa de Serena, Rini se puso muy nerviosa, al parecer no ocurría nada extraño, pero lo que pasaba en el futuro la preocupaba, ya adentro volvió a hipnotizar a los padres de Serena para que creyeran que era una prima.

- Rei: Hola, Señora Tsukino

- Rini: Hola mamá Ikuko

- Mamá Ikuko: Oooh veo que trajiste a casa a Rini, muchas gracias

- Rei: De nada y ¿Serena dónde se encuentra?

- Mamá Ikuko: Esta en su habitación, suban chicas

Cuando entraron vieron a Serena durmiendo una siesta ya que quedo muy cansada después del examen de admisión y se veía muy tranquila, Rei y Rini se miraron a los ojos con cara de travesura, no pasaron ni dos segundos y estaban encima de Serena despertándola de la manera mas escandalosa.

- Rei: Serena floja, ¡Despierta! Te tengo una sorpresa.

- Serena: Aaah ¿Sorpresa? ¿Que cosa?

- Rei: Abre los ojos y mira

- Rini: ¡Hola Serena tonta!

- Serena: ¿Rini?... ¡Rini! Como te eh extrañado

- Rini: Yo también Serena tonta

- Serena: ¿Pasa algo en tu casa? Es extraño que vengas así de la nada. (Serena se puso seria)

- Rini: No te preocupes, solo vine a visitarlas, ya que las extrañaba.

Por la ventana justo llega Luna y ve la gran sorpresa.

- Luna: ¡Pequeña Dama! Que hermosa sorpresa

- Rini: Luna ¿Cómo estas?

- Luna: Muy bien gracias. (Luna empieza a mirar alrededor de Rini, buscando una pequeña gatita en su cabeza, cuando no la vio su cara se entristeció un poco)

- Rini: ¿Luna buscabas esto? (Diana sale detrás de Rini)

- Diana: Hola madre ¿Cómo estas? Que gusto volverte a ver ¿Y mi padre?

- Luna: ¡Diana! Hija, que alegría verte y tu padre de seguro esta en su casa con Mina

- Diana: Yo también le alegro mucho: 3

- Serena: Bueno Rini, Diana, Rei ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar esta visita tomando un helado?

- Rei: Serena, de vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas

- Rini: Pero llamen a las chicas y obviamente a Darien, que lo extraño y quiero verlo

- Serena: Rini, eso es obvio, las chicas, Darien y yo también te extrañamos mucho, ahora mismo los llamo

Después cuando iban caminando a la heladería, Serena nuevamente tropezó con Yaten, pero esta vez iba acompañado de Seiya y Taiki, los chicos vieron a Rini, pues no sabían quien era, pero le encontraron algo demasiado familiar y Rini obviamente se sintió incomoda a parte de encontrar guapísimos a los chicos, especialmente a uno.

- Yaten: ¿Conejo, tu de nuevo? Y con un conejito. (Dijo mirando a la pequeña dama)

- Serena: Deja de decirme conejo y ella no es conejito tampoco, Rini preséntate

- Rini: Buenas tardes, me llamo Serena, pero todos me dicen Rini

- Yaten: ¿Serena? ¿Igual que ella? (Apuntado obviamente a Serena)

- Seiya: ¿A nosotros no nos saludas Bombón? (Dijo Seiya al lado de Taiki un poco mas atrás)

- Serena: ¡Seiya! Que alegría verte, igual a ti Taiki (Salto encima de ellos y los abrazo)

- Rei: Al parecer hoy es día de rencuentros (hablando con Luna)

- Yaten: ¡Hey, conejo! A mi no me saludaste así.

- Serena: Por que tu eres un fastidioso y engreído. (Yaten solo rodo los ojos hacia arriba)

- Rei: Chicos ¿Porque no van a la heladería con nosotras? A celebrar la llegada de la pequeña Rini y ahora la de ustedes

- Seiya: Bombón justamente íbamos a tu casa a visitarte.

- Taiki: Gracias Rei por invitarnos, creímos que tendríamos que devolvernos a casa.

Todos iban a la heladería caminando muy felices y Rini se sentía raramente feliz, sabiendo lo que esta pasándole a su padre en el futuro, de repente no se dio cuenta cuando tomo de la mano a Yaten, el solo se le quedo mirando, primero extrañado y después solo dejo que lo hiciera y la miro con ternura, como ellos iban atrás, nadie se cuenta del hecho.

Ya llegando a la heladería, Rini se dio cuenta de lo venia haciendo todo el camino y lo soltó, pidiendo disculpas muy ruborizada de la vergüenza. Yaten solo le dijo:

- Yaten: Conejito, no te preocupes, solo eres una niña.

- Rini: Gracias, pero no me llames conejito, soy Serena, pero si gustas, llámame Rini

- Yaten: Bueno Rini ¿Entramos?

- Rini: ¡Si! (Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza)

Yaten no supo por que fue tan tierno con esa niña, como que le provoco una extraña sensación, ni siquiera con Chibi - Chibi era así, después se dijo solo que no importa, seguro es por que es una niñita y entro de los últimos a la heladería, donde ahí ya se encontraban el resto de las chicas y Darien sentados, camino hacia ellos y se sentó en el único puesto desocupado al lado de Rini, pero ella le cambio el asiento y quedaron así: Darien, Serena, Yaten y Rini. Esta ultima ya no era la misma con Darien, no le dio ese gran abrazo que esperaban todas, cambio de un momento a otro, solo lo saludo y le pregunto como estaba, Darien extrañado le pregunto lo mismo y la dejo, ya que pensó que tal vez algo le ocurría y era mejor dejarla sola. Todos pensaron lo mismo excepto Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, ya que ellos no la conocían como era antes con Darien y mucho menos conocen la relación familiar que tiene Rini con Serena y Darien. Para romper el silencio, Seiya comenzó la conversación y también para saber de la nueva visitante, ya que le llamo bastante la atención casi igual que cuando vio por primera vez Serena.

- Seiya: Bomboncito, digo Rini ¿Por qué te llamas igual que Bombón?

- Rini: Por que ese es el nombre de mi ma… (Iba a decir mamá cuando Serena le da un pequeño codazo para que no dijera nada)

- Serena: De su mas amada prima o sea yo.

- Seiya: A ósea que ¿Bomboncito es prima de Bombón?

- Rini: Si. (Afirmo Rini aliviada, a veces a Serena se le prende el foco) ¿Y tú por que le dices Bombón a Serena? Eso se lo debería decir Darien (Darien al otro lado solo se ruborizo)

- Seiya: Por que cuando la conocí le dije así, a pesar que ella no quería y seguí diciéndoselo hasta que se acostumbró y me acostumbre también.

- Yaten: Conejito, perdón, Rini, veo que también tienes tu gatita con su luna creciente en la frente, así como, Artemis y Luna.

- Rini: Si, se llama Diana (Respondió con su expresión mas alegre e infantil)

- Y es hija ¡MÍA! Y de ¡LUNA! (Artemis le decía orgulloso de su pequeña gatita y también celoso de Yaten)

- Artemis, para de ser celoso. (Lo reprendió Luna y todos en la mesa rieron)

- Diana: Buenas tardes, me presento soy Diana y vengo de Tokio de… ¡Miaaaaau!

- Luna: Diana viene del otro extremo de Tokio igual que Rini

- Diana: Madre me dolió (Le dijo en tono bajito)

- Darien: Rini cuéntame, como van las cosas en tu casa

- Rini: Em todo bien y tú ¿Ya le pediste matrimonio a Serena? (Con esto a unos cuantos se le apretó el corazón)

- Darien: No, aún no (Dijo en un tono muy serio, casi molesto)

- Serena: Rini Jajajajajaja que preguntas haces

Los Three Lights también aclararon el motivo de su visita, solo fue que la princesa Kakyuu les dio permiso de venir a ver a las personas que dejaron en la Tierra y de contarles como su planeta quedo totalmente restaurado y la gente volvió a repoblar.

Después de una tarde amena en la heladería entre conversaciones y comida ya todos se iban a sus casas Rini se la llevo Darien a casa de Serena, ya que ella primero tenia que ir a visitar a Molly para pedirle unos apuntes, estaba cruzando la calle cuando Yaten la llama, ya que se le había quedado su teléfono celular en la heladería, Seiya y Taiki venían un poco mas atrás, cuando Yaten la alcanza, quedaron en medio de la calle, no se dieron cuenta, cuando ya tenían un automóvil encima.

- Yaten: ¡SERENA, CUIDADO!

El peliplateado se abalanzo sobre ella protegiéndola, pero el impacto fue igual de fuerte para ambos, el automóvil se fugo, Yaten y Serena quedaron inconscientes en el piso. Seiya y Taiki escucharon el impacto, los gritos y salieron corriendo por el mal presentimiento que tuvieron, cuando llegaron a la avenida principal vieron a Serena y Yaten en el piso ensangrentados, rodeados de gente, un poco mas allá a Serena se le cayo su broche de transformación y Seiya lo recogió con lagrimas en sus ojos, después caminaron hacia la multitud y se acercó a su bombón y Taiki a Yaten, esperaron con ellos hasta que llego la ambulancia, Taiki se dedico a todos los tramites en el hospital y mientras Seiya llamaba a los padres de Serena, a las chicas y a Darien.


	2. Recuerdos?

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi,

Solo la historia es mía.

A los minutos después se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de espera, todos se encontraban desconsolados ante la idea de que les pudiera pasar algo a Serena o a Yaten, después Taiki que estaba mas calmado que los demás les explico como fue lo que ocurrió, en ese momento sale el doctor.

- Doctor: ¿Los familiares de Yaten Kou y Serena Tsukino?

- Taiki: Nosotros somos los hermanos de Yaten y ellos los padres de Serena.

- Doctor: Bueno les explico el estado de los pacientes, ambos ya están fuera de peligro de muerte (Muchos suspiraron de alivio con esta noticia) Si no hubiera sido por su hermano, lo mas probable es que la señorita Tsukino hubiera muerto, el redujo el impacto con su cuerpo, por esto el chico resulto un poco mas lastimado, pero nada de que preocuparse una semana en el hospital y podrá irse a casa, pero manteniendo reposo, la señorita Tsukino podrá irse en 4 días ya que ella esta mejor, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, ella solo se quedara por que la tendremos en observación ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Mamá Ikuko: ¿Puedo ver a mi Serena?

- Doctor: En estos momentos ambos pacientes están aún con los efectos de la anestesia, despertaran aproximadamente en un hora. Bueno me retiro, adiós, después podrán entrar a ver a sus familiares, adiós.

- Papá Kenji: Muchas gracias doctor, no se cuanto le agradezco, que haya atendido así a nuestra niña.

- Doctor: Para eso estamos.

Rini, Luna, Diana y Artemis esperaban noticias de los chicos, Rini se encontraba desconsolada de que a alguno de los dos le pudiera pasar algo, cuando suena el teléfono y era papá Kenji y le dice que ya no se preocupe que ambos estén bien y pronto podrán irse a casa, con eso ya todos quedaron tranquilos.

En el Tokio de Cristal todo seguía igual, el Rey parecía otra persona, como que perteneciera a ese lugar. Mientras la Neo Reina se preocupaba más por la actitud de Endimión, nunca fue el más amoroso de los hombres, pero no como ahora, era como si fuera un total extraño. Solo esperaba que la pequeña dama pudiera averiguar y solucionar este problema, pero tenia total confianza en ella.

Después de un momento pudieron entrar a ver a Yaten, ya que el despertó primero, Seiya y Taiki respiraron aliviados de que al testarudo de su hermano se encontrara vivo, Seiya no se atrevió a preguntar por qué salvo a su Bombón, mamá Ikuko quiso entrar a verlo para agradecerle lo que había hecho por su hija, papá Kenji hizo lo mismo, su gratitud era infinita.

- Mamá Ikuko: Permiso joven Yaten

- Yaten: ¿Quién es?

- Mamá Ikuko: Soy la madre de Serena

- Yaten: Oh si claro, adelante pase (dijo sorprendido)

- Mamá Ikuko: Joven, no se como pagarle lo que hizo por mi pequeña Serena, no sé que haría si le pasara algo (Con esta última frase se puso a llorar)

- Yaten: Señora Tsukino no tiene que agradecer Serena es muy especial para todos nosotros y nadie dejaría que le pasara algo grave (Yaten se recordó que gracias a Serena su princesa estaba viva y su planeta fue reconstruido) Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella.

- Mamá Ikuko: Joven Kou de todas maneras estaré eternamente agradecida de esto.

- Papá Kenji: Querida, ¿No crees que este joven es mejor para nuestra Serena que ese tal Darien? (Yaten tosió con este comentario) es de la misma edad de nuestra hija.

- Mamá Ikuko: Tienes razón Kenji, pero Serena es quien decide, no nosotros.

- Papá Kenji: Bueno Joven, Mamá Ikuko dijo todo lo que quería decirte, nuestra gratitud es mucha y ahora te dejamos descansar, Buenas Noches.

- Yaten: Gracias Señores Tsukino y buenas noches también.

Ahora todos esperaban que Serena despertara, los Tsukino estaban esperando ya en la habitación esperando que su hija despertara y asegurarse que estaría bien, después de unos minutos Serena abrió sus ojos y llamaron a Darien para que entrara. Serena solo miraba a los tres muy desconcertada.

- Mamá Ikuko: ¡Hija! Por fin despertaste, no sabe es susto que nos diste.

- Papá Kenji: Que felicidad de verte despierta.

- Darien: Serena, princesa di algo ¿Cómo estas?

- Serena: Mamá, papá ¿Poe que estoy aquí? Y disculpe, pero ¿Quien es usted?

- Todos: ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Serena no recuerdas?

- Serena: ¿Tendría que recordarlo?

Mamá Ikuko salió a buscar a las demás para que entraran, para ver si recordaba a alguna, lamentablemente no recordaba a ninguna, los hermanos Kou también supieron, pero el mas afectado e ilusionado fue Seiya, tal vez no lo recordaría, pero tendría una oportunidad de conquistarla. Llamaron al doctor para saber que ocurría con ella, le hicieron unos escáneres en el cerebro y le diagnosticaron Amnesia parcial, o sea que solo olvido parte de su vida, perdió aproximadamente tres años de recuerdos, pero el doctor dijo que cuando la llevaran a casa le hablaran de su pasado, lo que paso y todo volvería a la normalidad, así que no se asustaran.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se enteraron de lo que le ocurrió a la princesa y fueron a verla, Serena ya se encontraba en su casa, estaban sacando sus cosas del auto de Papá Kenji cuando llegaron, un poco mas atrás venían todas las chicas junto con los hermanos Kou, a Yaten lo dieron antes de alta en el hospital, ya que no tuvieron que hacerle exámenes como a Serena.

- Haruka: Yaten, en nombre de las Sailors exteriores te agradecemos por salvarle la vida a nuestra princesa.

- Yaten: No hay de que (Dijo indiferente)

- Michiru: Hola chicos, nosotras venimos a contarle su pasado a la princesa ¿Están de acuerdo?

- Rei: ¿Por qué ustedes y nosotras no?

- Setsuna: ¿Por qué serán capaces de contarle a la princesa sobre su vida pasada y también la explicación de que la pequeña dama exista?

- Hotaru: ¿No creen que parecerían locas? Setsuna tiene la autorización de la Neo Reina para mostrarle el pasado que vivió

- Amy: Las chicas tienen razón, son las más adecuadas para contarle a Serena su vida.

- Michiru: ¿Y donde se encuentra el príncipe?

- Mina: Esta buscando el broche musical de Serena a ver si lo recuerda.

- Haruka: Okay, vamos a ver cabeza de Bombón.

Seiya y Taiki quedaron muy confundidos al escuchar esa conversación ¿Quién era la pequeña dama? Y ¿Quién era la Neo Reina? Yaten como no puso atención, cuando iban caminando a la habitación de Serena, Seiya tomo a Lita por el brazo y le pregunto quienes eran esas personas de las que hablaban, en ese momento recordaron que los chicos no sabían nada del futuro de serena, solo sabían que era la princesa de la luna, Lita tomo a Amy del brazo para que le ayudara a dar una explicación.

- Amy: Chicos creo que ya es hora que sepan la vida de Serena, pero será en otro momento.

- Seiya: ¿La vida de Bombón? Esta bien, te cobrare la palabra Amy.

En Tokio de Cristal ya todo era distinto, el Rey ya no lo era más, se convirtió en solo un habitante más y la Reina volvió a ser princesa, por lo tanto la pequeña dama desapareció del pasado frente a todos, Yaten abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

- Setsuna: Al parecer el futuro ya cambio, Hotaru tenemos que dar una dosis extra de recuerdos a la princesa, para que vuelva la pequeña dama.

- Seiya: ¿El futuro cambio? ¿Bomboncito es la pequeña dama? (Dijo en casi un murmullo)

- Yaten: ¿Seiya, de que rayos hablas?

- Seiya: ¿No escuchaste la conversación de las chicas cuando llegamos?

- Yaten: No, la verdad no me interesaba, pero, ahora si ¿Cómo eso de que Rini es la pequeña dama? ¿Es un cargo?

- Taiki: No lo sabemos, Amy nos explicara todo después.

Dos horas después:

Serena ya sabía todo sobre su pasado, sabia quienes eran las personas que estaban con ella, sabía quien era la niña que desapareció, sabía quien era Darien y sabía claramente quien le salvo la vida.

Lamentablemente no sentía nada por Darien, solo era uno mas en la habitación, no podía creer que ese tipo guapo, pero mayor era su novio y el hombre que ella amo desde el tiempo del Milenio de Plata y que seria su futuro esposo y reinarían Tokio de cristal, Serena no quería esa vida para ella, no quería ser presionada a casarse con alguien que apenas conoce y no siente nada por el y se lo hizo saber a los presentes que eran, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Darien, los demás esperaban afuera de que las chicas le hicieran recobrar la memoria.

- Serena: Disculpen, pero yo no siento nada por este joven aquí presente y no quiero que me obliguen a vivir una vida que ustedes quieren, solo por mantener ese reino del futuro.

(Darien sintió como si le dieran una puñalada en su pecho)

- Hotaru: ¡Pero princesa! Si usted no se casa con el príncipe Endimión, la pequeña dama no nacerá.

- Serena: Lo se, es lamentable, pero no puedo manejar un reino completo estando al lado de una persona que no amo. (Con esto Darien se fue de la habitación)

- Haruka: Cabeza de Bombón, entiende, nadie te esta diciendo que te cases mañana, eso será mucho mas adelante, y en ese tiempo puedes enamorarte de Darien (Lo último lo dijo entre dientes, ya saben lo celosa que es Haruka cuando se trata de Michiru o Serena)

- Serena: Lo intentare, pero no les prometo nada.

- Setsuna, Bien princesa, yo me voy a la puerta del tiempo. Adiós a todas.

Después entraron todos, preguntando por el estado de Serena y fueron informados que ella sabia todo, pero se olvido de los sentimientos que tenia por Darien, Seiya con esto se puso feliz, se le iluminaron los ojos y fue directo a abrazarla. Serena solo se dejo, ya que se sintió bien con ese abrazo, era muy cálido y sincero, cuando Seiya la soltó fue el turno de las chicas, que se abalanzaron sobre ella y todas cayeron al piso felices de recuperar a su amiga. Serena recordó su amistad fácilmente, sintió una nostalgia en su corazón que se calmo en ese abrazo múltiple, después se pusieron de pie, Serena miro hacia Yaten, ya sabia que él se arriesgó para salvar su vida.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo y también los que dieron reviews, todas las opiniones son bien recibidas


	3. ¿Que me pasa?

Bueno quería pedirles disculpas por tanta demora, pero quería editarlo para quitarle el formato script, pero me aburri, pero les prometo que el próximo vendrá sin ese formato. No esta demás recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Serena miro a Yaten, ese joven tan guapo de ojos color esmeralda y cabellos plateados que salvo su vida, era un joven tan hermoso, a sus ojos era como ver un ángel, se acercó a él, lo abrazo y le agracio por tan valeroso acto, Yaten se sintió demasiado incomodo, ya no habían diferencias con las Sailors de la Tierra, pero tampoco pensaba tener mucho contacto con alguna de ellas.

- Yaten: Serena solo lo hice por que gracias a ti nuestra princesa esta viva y pudimos reconstruir nuestro planeta, podríamos decir que estamos a mano, así que por favor mantén distancia.

- Serena: Esta bien, pero tampoco tienes que ser tan duro.

- Amy: Chicos, creo que tenemos que dejar descansar a Serena ya que solo hoy llego del hospital y se a enterado de muchas cosas en un solo día.

- Taiki: Amy tiene razón, Yaten, Seiya, vamos a casa.

- Mina: Buenas noche Serena, descansa, mañana te vendremos a visitar para ver como estas, cuídate.

Serena bajo a cenar con su familia como siempre y cuando iba a camino a su cuarto se dio cuenta que había una pequeña estrella tirada en el piso del pasillo, la tomo y entro a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y abrió la pequeña estrellita, sonó una melodía muy linda y al escucharla se sintió tranquila, se estaba quedando dormida cuando su mente hizo clic y recordó por su cuenta todo lo que vivió con Darien, era como una película, era muy triste, se vio a ella llorando por la ausencia de Darien, también vio cuando él la ignoraba y lo mal que se sentía cuando no le prestaba atención, Serena se puso a llorar, pero no como siempre, las lagrimas corrían solas por su cara. Pensó en Rini, la amaba, era su futura hija, pero con los recuerdos de vuelta, el amor que hubo una vez murió, la idea de no tener a Rini en su vida ahora era lo único que le dolía, pero no podía pasar miles de años al lado de la persona que le a hecho daño a su corazón tantas veces y con Rini en sus pensamientos se durmió.

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki iban caminando cuando recordaron que Amy les tenía que contar esa extraña situación cuando Rini desapareció frente a sus ojos y todo eso de la reina que autorizo a Setsuna mostrarle su pasado a Serena. Los tres chicos fueron corriendo para alcanzar a Amy en el camino a su casa, rápidamente la encontraron a unas cuadras.

- Amy: Chicos ya se, ya se, quieren que les explique la situación.

- Taiki: Exacto, ¿Te parece que vamos al parque a conversar?

- Amy: Esta bien, es una larga historia, así que vamos rápido.

Llegaron al parque y todos se sentaron en una banca que estaba justo bajo un poste de luz y Amy comenzó a contestar las preguntas de los chicos. Más que nada de Yaten y Seiya, Taiki se limito a casi solo escuchar.

- Yaten: ¿Por qué Rini desapareció de esa manera? ¿Ella es la famosa ''Pequeña dama''?

- Amy: Si, Rini es la Pequeña dama y desapareció por que algo aquí en el pasado cambio.

- Yaten: ¿Aquí en el pasado? ¿Ósea que Rini viene del futuro?

- Amy: Exacto Yaten, Rini vive en el siglo XXX.

- Seiya: Pero si Rini viene del siglo XXX, no es prima de Serena, entonces ¿Qué relación tienen ambas?

- Amy: La pequeña dama es la hija de la Neo reina de Tokio de cristal.

- Seiya: ¿Pero quien es la Neo reina? Y dime ¿Qué relación existe entre Serena y Rini?

- Amy: Bueno Seiya, la Neo Reina es la gobernante de Tokio de cristal junto con el Rey Endimión y la Neo reina es… Serena, es la Neo reina Serena y Endimión es Darien.

- Yaten y Seiya: ¿¡RINI ES LA HIJA DE SERENA Y DARIEN!?

- Taiki: No me extraña, por eso Rini en realidad se llama Serena ¿No lo recuerdan? Pero algo no me cuadra en esta historia. Amy nos dijiste que Rini provenía del siglo XXX ¿Cierto? Pero Serena y Darien son de esta época, un humano no puede vivir tanto.

- Amy: Cierto Taiki, pero desde el milenio de plata que los habitantes de la luna tenían vidas muy longevas, podían vivir cientos de años gracias al cristal de plata que pertenece a la realeza de la luna y Serena como rencarnación de la Princesa Serenity posee el cristal y la virtud de una vida muy larga, cuando se caso con el Príncipe Endimión, crearon la utopía de Tokio de cristal, ellos y todos sus habitantes ahora tiene una vida longeva. ¿Cuántos años creen que tiene Rini?

- Seiya: Mmm, ¿Ocho años?

- Yaten: ¿Diez años?

- Taiki: Según lo que dice Amy, debe tener más años.

- Amy: Rini tiene novecientos años.

- Three Lights: ¿¡QUEEEE!?

- Amy: Bueno chicos, espero que con lo que les conté, ya entiendan la situación, Adiós y buenas noches.

- Three Lights: Adiós Amy, gracias y hasta mañana.

Al otro día Serena como nunca se levanto temprano, desayunó y salió a pasear al parque, necesitaba relajarse, por esas casualidades de la vida, Yaten también iba a l parque, no supo por que tenía tantas ganas de ir, así que solo fue y punto, estaba paseando por el lago cuando vio una chica tropezarse en frente de él, cayendo en sus brazos.

- Yaten: ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Serena: ¡Yaten! Gracias, que gusto verte de nuevo. (Serena estaba muy ruborizada al notarse en los brazos del chico platinado)

- Yaten: ¿Conejo, que haces aquí tan temprano?

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que aún estaban en ese abrazo de protección, Serena se quedo mirándolo un momento cuando de repente se dan cuenta de una figura que se mueve en la banca del frente. Con el hombre ya más cerca de ellos, notan que era nada menos que Darien, al parecer había pasado la noche ahí por su aspecto demacrado.

- Darien: Yaten no lo hubiera pensado de ti, de Seiya tal vez, que mal aprovecharte de la situación que vive la relación nuestra, para conquistarla ¡Suéltala ya!

Con esas palabras Yaten y Serena por fin se dieron cuenta en la posición que estaban, ambos se pusieron rojos como una frutilla y comenzaron a dar explicaciones.

-Serena: No es lo que piensas Darien y de todos modos si fuera así no te importa, ayer se te quedo esto en mi casa, gracias a su melodía pude recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos, yo aún te quiero, pero creo que debemos darnos un tiempo.

- Yaten: Para tu información, Serena se tropezó y sinceramente creo que debí dejarla caer, ya que no me interesa tu princesa de cuentos, adiós me voy.

- Serena: ¡Uy! Que pesado.

- Darien: Déjalo que se vaya así podemos conversar mas tranquilos.

- Serena: No Darien, ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir, ahora con tu permiso, me voy.

Darien se quedo mirando como su princesa se alejaba por el camino del parque, ese que tantas veces recorrieron juntos, después miro su mano y vio la pequeña estrellita que le obsequio cuando aún eran La princesa Serenity y el príncipe Endimión. Solo puso pensar que la esperaría todo lo que ella quisiera, con la ilusión de que algún día vuelvan a estar juntos, Darien se fue a su departamento a ducharse y descansar de esa noche en el parque.

Seiya se encontraba sentado en el sofá, pensando todas las cosas que se entero acerca de Bombón anoche, no podía creer que se casó con Darien y que tuvieron una hija tan linda como su amada Bombón, después de un momento escucha que abren la puerta y ve a Yaten entrar.

- Seiya: ¿Yaten a donde saliste tan temprano? Pensé que estabas en tu cuarto.

- Yaten: Fui a dar una vuelta al parque y me encontré con Serena.

- Seiya: ¿Con mi Bombón? ¡Cuéntame que paso!

- Yaten: Esta bien, pero cálmate, nada yo estaba caminando cuando veo que ella se tropezó en frente mio y yo la sujete cuando apareció Darien y Serena le dijo que era mejor tomarse un tiempo y me fui, no me interesaba su conversación.

- Seiya: Gracias por la información, me voy.

El vocalista de Three Lights sintió que esta era su oportunidad con Bombón y no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo, dio gracias al cielo de que su princesa les dio permiso de estar en la tierra por tiempo indefinido, solo los llamaría en caso de que Kinmoku los necesitara. Seiya fue a preparar una linda sorpresa para su Bombón, quería impresionarla.

Yaten se quedo en el departamento muy pensativo ¿Que tenia esa chica que traía loco a su hermano y a ese tal Darien? Por lo que tenia entendido varios de lo enemigos también se habían enamorado locamente, paso varios minutos así, se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en ese conejo chillón, se enfado y fue a darse una ducha fría para calmar su mente.


	4. Aclarando mi mente

Esta vez no me demore tanto en actualizar, quería ponerme al día con ustedes, así que todo mi tiempo libre lo ocupe en escribir para ustedes, espero no me haya quedado tan malo.

Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo la historia me pertenece y fue creada sin fines de lucro.

Seiya sentía que esta era la oportunidad de impresionar a su Bombón, así que fue corriendo a comprar un ramo de rosas gigante, cuando ya iba a unas cuadras de la casa de su amada, comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso, pero eso no evitaría que se declarase a la rubia de peinado singular. Cuando llego a su destino, respiro profundo tomo su guitarra y comenzó.

Hay amores en la vida que no se pueden olvidar

Hay lugares en la vida que no se deben olvidar

Y ahí estoy yo… con mis ojos

Y ahí estoy yo… con mi cara de tonto

Y ahí estoy yo… junto a ti

Serena se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación cuando escucha la canción que le estaba dedicando cierto pelinegro de ojos azules, se asoma desde la ventana y ve a Seiya con su guitarra y a su lado el enorme ramo de rosas blancas, blancas como la piel de su Bombón. Serena no sabia como reaccionar ante tal sorpresa, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella, ni siquiera Darien, así que solo se dedico a disfrutar aquel momento, a pesar de algo que pasaba por su mente.

Enamorado de ti… Mi amor

Enamorado de ti… My love

Enamorado de ti… Monchery

Enamorado de tu ojos Wow Wow Wow

Cuando Seiya termino de cantar, Serena bajo corriendo a abrirle la puerta, estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabia como corresponder aquel acto tan lindo que Seiya tuvo para ella, lo quería, si lo quería y mucho, pero no era amor.

- Hola Bombón ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?

- Gracias Seiya, de verdad me gusto mucho (Dijo la muchacha sonrojada)

- Me alegro mucho, quería impresionarte

- Seiya pero, Aaay! No se como decirte, tu sabes que recién termino mi relación con Darien, no estoy preparada para abrir mi corazón

- Bombón, lo sé, no te preocupes, esto era para que supieras lo mucho que me importas y si tengo que esperarte toda la vida, lo hare.

-Gracias por entenderme, ojala te hubieras cruzado en mi camino antes.

- Con esas palabras me doy por pagado Bombón (Le dijo guiñando un ojo)

- ¿No quieres pasar a tomar una taza de té?

- No, muchísimas gracias, debo irme donde el productor de nuestro nuevo álbum, solo fue una sorpresa rápida, adiós Bomboncito.

En el futuro estaba Setsuna con la princesa Serenity, estaban hablando que harían al respecto la situación que se estaba viviendo, sin el Rey Endimión y sin la pequeña dama. A lo que la princesa solo pudo responder.

- No podemos perder la fe, yo confió en Serena, lo que tenga que pasar, es por que así tenia que ser, solo esperemos que pueda volver la pequeña dama

- Tiene razón princesa Serenity, bueno me retiro al siglo XX tengo que ver como van las cosas.

En el presente Yaten sintió ganas de pensar, no quería ser como su hermano o ese tal Darien, no quería estar detrás de una chica que no tenia absolutamente nada en especial, pero aun así los traía de cabeza a ambos, cuando ya iba llegando vio a Serena despidiéndose muy cercanamente de Seiya, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que darse la vuelta y volver a casa sin saber porque se sentía irritado, cosa que no era rara en el, ya que tenia un carácter muy difícil. Cuando se dio cuenta vio la hora y recordó que tenía que ir con el productor musical, por eso vio que Seiya se iba corriendo, de seguro también se le olvido.

Mina venia de la casa de Rei cuando se encuentra con un agitado Yaten, lo detiene para ver que le pasa, ya que ahí vio el momento de acercarse al chico malo de Three Lights

- Hola Yaten ¿Dónde vas tan apurado?

- Eso no te incumbe, adiós

Mina fue nuevamente rechazada por el peliplateado, pero como ella es perseverante, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, de verdad le gustaba ese chico que ignoraba a la diosa de la belleza, tenia mil pretendientes, pero ella quería a ese mal genio.

Cuando Yaten entro al estudio, vio a Seiya agachado tomando aire, se notaba que recién había llegado corriendo igual que él, Taiki se notaba feliz por alguna extraña razón, de seguro que le pasó alguna cosa muy buena, para que se encontrara con esa sonrisa de baboso. Después de que el productor termino de regañar a Yaten y a Seiya por haber llegado tarde, le empezó a dar las instrucciones para cantar sus nuevos temas.

- Chicos, este es un álbum mucho más romántico que los anteriores, así que si tienen alguien especial, piensen en ella, para que canten desde el corazón.

- Entonces cantare mejor que nunca ya que tengo un Bombón que ocupa mi mente

- Perfecto entonces empecemos.

Darien se encontraba estudiando, aunque realmente estaba pensado en su princesa, aquella que amaba desde tiempos pasados, la recordaba tan hermosa, tan diferente a las demás, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, por Dios como extrañaba a la niña de sus sueños, sus sentimientos no lo dejaban en paz, así que decidió ir a visitarla, necesitaba aunque sea verla un momento, aunque ella ya no lo viera como su novio.

Serena se encontraba con Ami en la cafetería, se veían muy contentas conversando, parece que algo interesante.

- Ami ¡¿En serio Taiki fue a verte a tu casa?!

- Si Serena y se veía tan guapo, llego con flores y una caja de chocolates, fue muy lindo, nunca lo espere de él, un chico tan serio

- Que emoción, sabes hoy Seiya llego a cantar a la ventana de mi habitación, también fue muy romántico

- ¿En serio? Pero ¿Y que ocurrirá con Darien?

- Ami no te preocupes, le dije que era muy pronto, que recién había terminado la relación que tenia con el, que no me sentía preparada

- Serena al parecer haz madurado ja ja ja

- ¿Mina?

- Hola Chicas

- ¿Porque traes esa cara de furia?

- Por que ese imbécil de Yaten sigue ignorándome igual que siempre, les juro no soporto el rechazo

- Parece que fue el único de los tres que no anda con planes románticos

- ¿Cómo, haber que paso?

- Nada, solo que Taiki llego a mi casa y Seiya a la de Serena, ambos con sorpresas

Darien cuando llego a la casa de Serena, toco el timbre muy nervioso, Mamá Ikuko le abrió la puerta, para su mala suerte le dijo que Serena no estaba, pero alcanzo a decirle que estaba en la cafetería junto con Ami, así que el moreno, se fue mas que rápido para verla aunque sea de lejos, en el camino fue pensando que le diría si la veía, pensaba en todas las posibilidades, nunca había estado así en su vida, de seguro por que pensaba que la tendría segura en su vida para siempre, pero se dio cuenta que debió ser mas romántico con ella, no haberla dejado tan de lado por darle prioridad a los estudios, solo el cielo sabe como se arrepiente de eso, ya que ella era lo mas importante en su vida, ella y la que seria su futura hija

- Serena, mira quien viene entrando

- ¿Dónde Mina? ¿Dónde?

- En la puerta Serena rápido, disimula

- Esta bien ¿Pero quien es?

- Hola Serena

- ¿Darien? Hola, ¿Cómo estas? (Dijo muy sorprendida)

- No puedo decir que tan bien como tu.

Los Three Lights ya estaban terminando de grabar por hoy, ya estaban cansados, pero habían cantando con mucho entusiasmo, mucho mas que cuando buscaban a su princesa, el productor estaba maravillado y los chicos mucho mas que conformes con su trabajo.

- Chicos al parecer Seiya no es el único que tiene a quien dedicarle este trabajo, estuvieron geniales los tres, las chicas que hicieron esto deben ser muy especiales

- Mi Bombón es la más especial del universo

- No es la única Seiya, hay una mucho más interesante

- Taiki ¿Puedo suponer que hablas de cierta niña amiga de Bombón?

- Mmm omitiré comentario alguno

- Con razón cuando llegamos tenias una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Yaten ¿Quién es tu chica especial?

- Solo respondo preguntas de trabajo, pero tengan por seguro que no hay nadie

La verdad es que en el subconsciente de la mente de Yaten si había una persona, pero ni el mismo sabía que ocurría con el.

- Rayos, ¿que tiene esa niña, que trae loco a medio mundo? ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser el centro de todos? Voy a tener que averiguarlo

Serena por su parte, se fue de la cafetería ya que se sintió muy incomoda ante la presencia de Darien, ya se había hecho de noche, iba caminando a su casa cuando se encontró en un callejón oscuro, por algún motivo comenzó a sentirse demasiado insegura, creyó que alguien la seguía apuro el paso hasta salir de ese lugar, cuando salió de esa calle se encontró en la esquina con cierto chico de ojos verdes, mirándola con duda, examinándola de pies a cabeza, Serena al verlo por fin pudo sentir tranquilidad, pues ya no estaba sola y se encontraba con el chico que salvo su vida, Serena corrió y se abalanzó a sus brazos, dando gracias a la luna de haberlo encontrado en ese momento.

- Conejo, llama a tu casa y di que te quedaras con las chicas

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo que averiguar algo y tiene que ser hoy.


	5. Una noche de en sueño

**ADVERTENCIA**: _Este capitulo tiene contenido explicito (Lemon) por lo que si no gustan de este genero, mejor no lo lean hasta el siguiente capitulo, ya que este solo se dedica a eso._

_No esta demás recordar que solo la historia me pertenece, todos los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi_.

Después de que Serena llamo a su casa, para avisar que se quedaría en la casa de Rei, Yaten se la llevo al departamento de Three Lights, no había nadie, ni Seiya, ni Taiki, Serena estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, nunca había estado en una situación así, o sea si, en la cita con Seiya, pero solo fue una confusión por parte de ella, así que solo esperaba que nuevamente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

_- ¿Dónde están Seiya y Taiki?_

_- Seiya acompaño a Taiki fuera de la ciudad por unas horas, para preparar una sorpresa para tu amiguita, espero no lo arruines._

_- A no, claro que no, ¿Qué es lo que quieres averiguar? ¿Y que tengo que ver yo con todo esto? _

_- Ahora sabrás_

Serena cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa, pero extrañamente se sentía feliz, Yaten se sentó en el sofá haciéndole una señal a Serena para que también tomara asiento, pero siempre con su actitud altiva, la rubia hizo caso, pero se puso en el lugar mas lejano del cuerpo del peliplateado, Yaten en su mente le dio risa la actitud de Serena, quizás que cosas estaban pasando por su mente.

_- Serena…_

_- ¿Dime?_

_- ¿Qué demonios te hace tan especial, que tienes a mi hermano y a otros bobos vueltos locos por ti?_

_- No se ¿De que hablas?_

_- No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien que mi hermano te ama y otros babosos también, pero no comprendo por que, si solo eres un conejo llorón y eso es lo que tengo que saber._

_- ¿Y co… como?_

Yaten se acercó de manera brusca, dejando a la princesa de la luna acorralada en un pequeño espacio del sofá, sin poder moverse, él comenzó a examinarla por completo, la miro de pies a cabeza, primero su cabello, tenia un aroma agradable a fresas, pero eso no era nada, su cuerpo no estaba mal, claro es una Sailor Scout, se mantiene bien como el resto de las chicas, siguió con sus ojos, eran muy azules, si lindos, pero hay mejores, los de Mina eran incluso mas claros ¿Su rostro? Como definirlo: Una cara de niña, muy redonda como la luna llena, pero lo que lo hacia lindo era su expresión de eterna inocencia, Yaten se detuvo ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba la chica y que el parecía ya comprender lo que la hacia especial, pero aún faltaba. Serena se iba a poner de pie, ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero Yaten la tomo de un brazo, con fuerza, pero no mucha, para no lastimarla (A pesar de todo tiene que tratar a las mujeres con delicadeza) y la volvió a sentar donde estaba.

_- Yaten ¿Qué estas haciendo? Estoy un poco incomoda, mas bien nerviosa_

_- Ya te dije averiguando que demonios tienes, por que mierda te he pensado estos últimos días, te preguntaría si quieres que pare, pero no puedo, debo saberlo hoy._

Serena con esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, a lo que el chico tomo esa expresión como una aprobación para seguir con la expedición de búsqueda del tesoro perdido, pero ahora se paro frente al sofá mirándola ahora desde lejos, se veía tierna y necesitada de protección en esa posición abrazando sus piernas como tratando de sentirse mas segura, ahora el chico no pudo evitar volver a acercarse, se quedaron mirando a los ojos un largo momento, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso tímido, fue una sensación muy suave, pero quiso un poco mas, saco lentamente su lengua para probar como era la de la chica cuando la sintió se dio cuenta que era como un dulce vaso de leche tibia por la noche, simplemente relajante y exquisito, para ella el sabor de él era como el de los granos de café arábicos, podían recomponerla y animarla con tan solo probarlos.

Serena reacciono de lo que estaba haciendo y se paro para marcharse rápidamente, cuando Yaten le dijo:

_- Mira la hora que es ¿Qué crees que le dirás a tus padres? Muchacha solo quédate hasta el alba _

La rubia se detuvo y recapacito la idea de irse, cuando miro la cara la Yaten pudo percatarse de algo, tenia la misma expresión seria de siempre, pero sus ojos, si sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas, transmitían algo mas que simple pasión, decían por favor no te vallas, también decían que aún quedaba curiosidad, eran capaces de iluminar la oscuridad, Serena no pudo aguantarse ante aquellos ojos y se lanzo a él y con sus manos los atrapo en un beso igual de dulce que el primero, pero con un toque de pasión. Yaten quedo perplejo, no pensó que tendría esa reacción, pero recibió el beso con agrado, la abrazo atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo, ahora quien tenia curiosidad eran sus manos que recorrieron lentamente la espalda de la chica, Serena se sintió estremecer y eso que ni siquiera toco su piel, solo sus ropas, el chico se alejó y la miro, ella sabia lo que significaba y con su cabeza solo asintió, a lo que Yaten prosiguió desabotonándole el delicado chaleco, Serena comenzó a sentirse indefensa, el chico lo noto así que se la cargo en sus brazos, ella escondió su cara en el pecho del el y pudo apreciar su aroma, unos pasos y llegaron a la habitación de Yaten, Serena se impresiono, no parecía el cuarto de un chico, estaba en perfecto orden, él la dejo en la cama como si fuera una pequeña y delicada niña, ella se sentó en la orilla y el mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

_- Serena ahora si debo preguntarte ¿Quieres que siga?_

_- Mmm esta seria la primera vez, pero yo feliz de que sea con la persona que salvo mi vida y también es algo que no se como definirlo, pero no quiero detenerme._

Yaten se acercó a la chica que aún estaba sentada en la cama toco su estrecha cintura y bajo hasta la orilla de su polera y comenzó a sacársela, bajo su pequeña falda y pensó _¿cuando esta niña creció tanto? _La vio solo con su ropa interior y sintió el fuego interior que le quemaba, era ver una niña en cuerpo de mujer, que lo invitaba a ser recorrido pero siempre con su toque de inocencia, pues ya que ella era pura, no sabía bien que hacer o como tocarla. Cuando lo decidió, la recostó la beso suavemente, Serena al verse en esa situación comenzó a sentirse ansiosa así que volvió a sentarse frente a frente con Yaten, le saco esa camisa que comenzaba a odiarla por esconder ese cuerpo que anhelaba, cuando termino vio esos pectorales marcados, él era delgado, pero perfecto, lo miro a la cara, para ella verlo era simplemente la perfección, unos ojos verdes, en perfecta combinación con sus cabellos plateados, de verdad era un ángel.

Yaten sintió ganas intensas de esa niña, pero no solo para esa noche, al parecer término de comprender lo que sentían el imbécil de Darien y su hermano, de verdad que ella era especial, no como esas niñas fans de Three Lights, ya descubierto lo que él quería saber, no había mas que hacer que solo disfrutar esa noche como si fuera la ultima.

Serena se recostó invitando al chico a proseguir, él se posiciono encima de ella, comenzaron a besarse con necesidad urgente el uno del otro, sus cuerpos ya no respondían, actuaban solos, Yaten bajo sus manos hacia el vientre de la rubia, su piel era tan suave como un pétalo, subió las manos para liberar a la chica de cierta prenda que ya estaba demás, por primera vez titubeo y se sintió torpe, ella solo pudo reír y después tuvo que darle una pista.

- Se desabrocha por adelante, no por atrás

- Mmm ¿En serio? Lo siento (dijo avergonzado)

Sus manos ahora hábiles se deslizaron hacia delante, donde encontraron el escape de esos hermosos y blancos pechos, con impaciencia los tomos entre sus manos y puso su cara entre ellos, era como estar en un valle del paraíso, el aroma de cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel todo la hacia perfecta, cuando salió de ese sueño, subió un poco la cara y puso su boca en su pezón rosado, ella gimió despacio lo que hizo el momento mas exquisito de lo ya lo era, cuando el termino su trabajo en la parte superior, ya su libido había aumentado considerablemente, ahora comenzó a besar su abdomen lentamente, besando cada espacio del camino hacia la gloria, llego al borde de la ultima pieza que cubría el cuerpo de la princesa de la luna, lo deslizo con delicadeza por sus piernas hasta retirarlo por completo, miro la pequeña tela, le tomo el aroma, y la lanzo lejos, ella solo se dejaba querer no ponía ninguna resistencia, disfrutaba el momento, no sentía pudor alguno, estaba descubriendo lo que era el amor por completo, lo que era entregarse, él se acercó al montículo entre sus piernas y con sus dedos índice y anular abrió ese espacio nunca antes visitado por nadie, ahí comenzó la segunda parte del juego seductivo, le dio un pequeño beso a su diminuto clítoris, por Dios todo ahí era tan delicado, ella esta vez gimió con mas volumen, el nombre del peliplateado, el levanto brevemente la cara y vio a la rubia con los ojos cerrados y al oír eso solo pudo formarse una sonrisa en su rostro, volvió a su labor.

Después de un rato, ambos estaban listos para el siguiente paso, el chico ya sentía que le dolía algo en su parte baja, Serena se sentó y comenzó a liberar al chico, cuando lo hizo por completo, se asombro, nunca había visto la intimidad de ningún hombre y menos en esa forma, así de erguida e imponente, ahora el ya no aguantaba mas, era una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar, cuando estallo re recostó sobre la chica, la beso apasionadamente, después quiso, pero ahí lo hizo suavemente, a Serena le comenzaba a doler con cada centímetro que avanzaba, Yaten comenzaba a sentirse culpable del dolor que le causaba a la chica, pero no podía parar se sentía tan bien, era indescriptible, al pasar el rato, ella también comenzó a disfrutar del momento, estuvieron juntos hasta entrando el amanecer, hasta que se durmieron abrazados, como si lo hubieran hecho desde toda la vida.

Mientras tanto en el futuro:

La Neo Reina despertó entre los brazos de su amado, el Rei Yaten Kou, salió al balcón del palacio, todo era maravilloso, el reino rodeado de jardines repleto de hermosas flores, de repente sintió unos pasos corriendo ya sabia quien venia hacia ella, se dio la vuelta y se agacho para recibir a sus amados mellizos, la pequeña dama Serena y su principito Yaten Jr. Si, la vida era fabulosa, todo era paz y tranquilidad, La reina no podía pedir nada más.

**Notas de autor:** _Bueno, pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero me encontraba sin mucha motivación, pero no quiero dejar la historia inconclusa, menos ahora que solo falta un capitulo, por favor no se lo pierdan, ya que viene con sorpresas inesperadas, como dice el titulo ''El amor que nadie espero''_

_También quiero dar gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia y dejan review, ya que fueron una de las motivaciones para continuar este FanFic, sin nada más que decir. Hasta la próxima _


	6. Lo que nadie espero

Serena comenzaba a despertar pero su cuerpo no se movía, ella podía sentir todo a su alrededor, pero no reaccionaba, después de unos minutos, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, asustada, se sentó repentinamente y grito el nombre de cierto chico peliplateado.

_- ¡Yaten!_

_- ¡Bombón despertaste! Que alegría me das_

_- ¿Seiya? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Yaten?_

_- Bombón estas en el hospital ¿No recuerdas el accidente que tuviste cuando llegamos a la tierra, después de ir a la cafetería? Ya ah pasado un año desde aquel trágico día, no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver tus ojos, pensé que jamás los volvería a ver._

Serena comenzó a pensar tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, lo que no demoro mucho y con esos recuerdos vinieron mil y un interrogantes._ '' ¿O sea todo eso que viví con Yaten, solo fue un sueño? ''_

_- ¡Un año! ¿Y Yaten donde esta? Seiya dime_

_- Si un año…con respecto a Yaten, no se como decírtelo, bueno mejor te lo digo yo ahora, a que te enteres después de otra manera, Bombón… Yaten murió en el accidente_

_- ¡QUE! No, no puede ser verdad, Seiya dime que es una mentira, que me estas jugando una broma de mal gusto._

_- Lo siento mucho, todos sufrimos mucho su muerte y tu estado de coma, hasta el día de hoy recordamos su acto de valentía, gracias a él, tú hoy despertaste, hablando de eso, llamare al doctor para que te examine, también a tus padres y a las chicas para darles la gran noticia, ahora por favor descansa._

Serena no podía creer que por culpa de ella, el chico de sus sueños murió, se sentía tan mal, sentía que prefería seguir su largo sueño que despertar en esa triste realidad, todo se sintió tan real, tan real como se siente el viento en el cabello, tan real como el amanecer de cada mañana, pero fue solo un sueño, al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse, a que su dulce fantasía, no paso de eso.

Mientras tanto Seiya corría feliz a buscar al medico tratante de su querida Bombón durmiente, el medico reacciono de manera muy asombrada, ya que las probabilidades de que la chica despertara eran mínimas, pero el chico de largo cabello negro, nunca perdió la esperanza, por que ella le enseño que nunca hay había que perderla. El doctor fue a examinarla, Seiya continuo con su labor de aviso, primero llamó a sus padres, no lo podían creer, se escuchaba se fondo que mamá Ikuko lloraba de la emoción, después llamo a cada una de las chicas, todas estaban en clase, pero al oír la noticia, todas reaccionaron igual, ''Permiso profesor, tengo que salir urgente'' Por ultimo quiso llamar a una pequeña niña de cabello rosa, lastima que días después de la muerte de su hermano, esa niña tan linda desapareció, era como si hubiera muerto junto con Yaten, después recordó que el porqué de su felicidad, así que rápidamente fue a la habitación de Serena, todavía estaba el doctor con ella estaba asombrado, dijo que parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido una accidente, era como si hubiera estado solo durmiendo.

Las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas que estaban mas cerca del hospital, Mina se adelanto y entro corriendo a ver su amiga, mientras las demás se miraron con cara de apresurarse también, cuando entraron todas vieron a Mina muy abrazada a su amiga y la imitaron, Serena se sintió tan bien de ver a sus amigas todas juntas con ella, a los minutos entraron los padres de Serena con su hermano.

_- ¡Hija, despertaste!_

_- Hola familia _

_- Serena, no sabes cuanta alegría nos da verte despierta nuevamente, mira hija te compre unos dulces, sabia que te gustaría comer algunos después de tanto tiempo._

_- ¡Gracias mamá! (Dijo muy alegre, ya saben como es Serena)_

_- Mi princesita, hija te extrañe tanto que no te imaginas_

_- Serena tonta, no sabes los tristes que nos tenias (Dijo Sammy)_

_- Que lindos todos._

_- Permiso_

_- Adelante joven Seiya_

_- Gracias señor Tsukino_

_- ¿Se conocen? (Dijo Serena con intriga)_

_- Claro que si, él es el hermano del joven que te salvo la vida, además el jamás se movió de tu lado, vino a este hospital todos los días sin falta desde que tuviste el accidente._

_- ¿En serio? (dijo conmovida)_

_- Si Serena incluso a estado mas presente que todas nosotras._

_- Un momento ¿Y Darien? ¿El no vino a verme?_

Todos se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir, hasta que una valiente Ami se decidió a explicarle a Serena lo que ocurre con el que hasta ahora era su novio.

_- Serena, Darien si vino y se quedo varios días aquí junto con Seiya, pero pasado los meses, el lamentablemente perdió las esperanza de que despertaras y decidió irse de nuevo del país, para no sufrir tu perdida, no hemos sabido nada de él desde que se fue, solo sabemos que se encuentra en Inglaterra._

_- Ah, bueno es su decisión, no me voy a poner a llorar como ya lo he hecho antes_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la reacción tan madura de la que alguna vez fue una chiquilla llorona, pero se debe que ya realmente no lo amaba, dentro de su estado de coma ella si sintió el paso del tiempo, dentro de un sueño pero finalmente si lo sintió, incluso se enamoró en un sueño, lamentablemente no sabe si Yaten la amó alguna vez, ahora es tiempo de rehacer mi vida, el tiempo no se puede volver atrás (Se dijo a si misma)

_- Serena hija ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así_

_- Es que han pasado muchas cosas en el tiempo que a pasado (Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara)_

_- Bueno tienes razón Fea Durmiente (Ironía de la bella durmiente)_

_- ¡Rei! Parece que no me extrañaste nada_

_- Boba, claro si lo hice y mucho_

_- Yo también te quiero y a todos aquí también los quiero mucho, pero aún me falta una pregunta._

_- ¿Cuál Bombón?_

_- ¿Y Rini?_

_- ¿Que Rini? (Preguntaron los señores Tsukino al unisonó)_

_- Un momento ¿Me pueden dejar un momento sola con las chicas?_

_- Si claro, en un momento volvemos hija._

_- Bien, chicas me pueden explicar que ocurrió con Rini_

_- Bueno Serena, Rini al momento de la muerte de Yaten a los días después desapareció, pensamos que era por que estabas en coma, pero ahora que despertaste aún no sabemos nada de ella, tendremos que hablar con Setsuna para saber mas al respecto acerca de Rini y el futuro, pero creo que ahora que no estas con Darien no creo que exista Tokio de Cristal, no se como será el siglo XXX._

_- Bombón yo estaré junto a ti para lo que quieras saber, también te acompañare si es necesario al futuro._

_- No es necesario Kou. Hola cabeza de Bombón (Dijo Haruka recién entrando a la habitación junto con las Sailor outers) _

_- Hola chicas (Dijeron todas en coro)_

_- Princesa, ya cruce la puerta del tiempo, la pequeña dama se encuentra bien _

_- No sabes la alegría que me da eso, es un consuelo después de saber lo de Yaten._

_- Si es una lastima, desde ese momento les estamos muy agradecidos a los hermanos Kou, ya que el salvo a nuestra princesa y Seiya no te dejo jamás, él fue el único que nunca perdió la esperanza. (Hablo la Sailor de las profundidades marinas)_

_- Bueno entonces eso significa que si existe Tokio de Cristal, por lo tanto ¿Me casare con Darien?_

_- Princesa eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú, Tengo estrictas ordenes de la Neo reina Serena, de no decir nada de como es el futuro._

Minutos después entran los padres de Serena junto con el doctor, para darle el alta medica, ya podía irse a su casa, todos los presentes ayudaron a ordenar las cosas de la chica, ya de vuelta en casa a los días todo volvió a la normalidad.

_**Meses después**_

En parque se encontraba una joven pareja, se veían muy felices paseando de la mano, hasta que el chico se detiene y se para delante de la rubia.

- Bombón… Todos estos meses a tu lado han sido los más felices de toda mi vida.

- Seiya, yo también he sido muy feliz, no sabia todo lo feliz que podía llegar a ser estando a tu lado, te amo.

- Mentirosa, yo te amo.

- Yo te amo más.

- Bombón tengo algo que decirte.

- Si dime.

- La princesa Kakyuu me dio el permiso definitivo para quedarme en la Tierra junto contigo, así que he estado pensando mucho y me decidí a preguntarte ¿Qué si tu quisieras?

- ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!

- Te iba a preguntar si querías ayudarme a escoger un departamento nuevo.

- ¿¡Que!? (Dijo decepcionada)

- Mentira preciosa, solo era una broma ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? (Dijo mientras se agachaba y le mostraba a Serena una pequeña cajita con un anillo dentro)

- Ya te lo dije, y después de esa broma no quiero ¡Jum!

- Pe, pe, pero Bombón solo fue una broma, no me hagas esto.

- Ahora tu caíste en mi broma, claro que si me casi contigo.

Seiya saco el anillo de la cajita y se lo puso en el dedo de la mano izquierda de su amada Bombón, se puso de pie y ambos se besaron como si hubiera sido la primera vez cuando se lo encontró en la puerta de su casa con un ramo de flores, unas entradas para el cine y una caja enorme de chocolates.

_**Flash Back **_

- ¡Bombón! (Grito hacia la ventana de la rubia)

- Hola, Seiya, bajo enseguida.

- ¿Hija quien es?

- Es Seiya papá.

- Ah ese joven tan simpático, invítalo a pasar.

- ¿Eres tú papá? ¿Tú diciéndome que haga pasar a un chico?

- Es que el me agrada por que demostró infinito interés y devoción por mi querida hijita.

- Bueno voy a ver que quiere.

- Hola Bombón ¿Como estas?

- Muy bien ¿Y tú?

- Bien gracias ¿Me preguntaba si quisieras ir al cine hoy conmigo Bombón? Toma también te traje esto.

Serena Lanzó las flores al pisó y se puso de inmediato a abrir la caja de chocolates, se puso tan feliz con ese pequeño detalle, con se los termino de acabar, Seiya la miraba con cara extrañada, ella se paro y se quedaron mirando intensamente, el serió un poco de ella que tenia la boca llena de chocolate, pero se acercó suavemente y se besaron, un beso lleno de dulce, el mas bonito que pudo imaginar.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Todas las chicas se emocionaron al saber la noticia, sus padres se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, sobre todo mamá Ikuko, era la mas ansiosa por que esa parejita se casara, incluso hizo una reunión de suma urgencia en la casa de los Tsukino, todos asistieron preocupados, pues no sabían que era lo que planeaba, cuando ya por fin estaban todos, mamá Ikuko tomo la palabra.

_- Bueno si los reuní ahora, es por una razón simple, quiero que todos, absolutamente todos dejen libre el día 27 de Abril._

_- ¿Porqué mamá?_

_- Por ese día llevaremos a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio de mi querida hija Serena y su adorable novio Seiya._

_- ¿¡Queeee!? (Gritaron todos a la vez, incluyendo a los novios)_

_- Pero suegra eso es este sábado, son solo cinco días_

_- Lo que escucharon y pobre del que no asista, así será y punto._

_- Si mamá (Con la cabeza gacha)_

_- Si señora Tsukino (Todos también con la cabeza gacha)_

_- Bien así me gusta, solo los llame para eso._

Esos cinco días pasaron más que rápido, sin darse cuenta, Serena estaba en su cuarto con las chicas arreglándose para el día más importante de su vida, por fin cumpliría su sueño ''ser una hermosa novia y casarse.'' Mientras Mina arreglaba su cabello, Rei la maquillaba, Ami estaba ayudándola a memorizar sus votos, Lita no estaba, ya que se encontraba ayudando con el pastel más grande que Serena verá en su vida.

Seiya por su parte ya estaba listo y en camino a la iglesia para recibir a los invitados, que no eran pocos, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como hasta ahora, las manos le transpiraban, cuando por fin llego a su lugar de destino, comenzó a caminar en círculos, la ansiedad consumía por dentro al chico de los ojos zafiros, Taiki cuando llegó y lo vio solo se pudo echar a reír, era demasiado divertido ver a su hermanito de esa manera, casi comiéndose los dedos.

- Ya Seiya cálmate, todo saldrá bien, ya veras.

- Ya quisiera verte cuando hagas esto con tu querida Ami, hermanito. (Taiki sonrojado solo pudo entrar a la iglesia)

La novia ya estaba lista, las chicas se emocionaron de ver a su amiga tan hermosa, al final de las escaleras de su casa la esperaba su padre llorando, su niñita, su princesita, ya era una mujer. Los dos se fueron juntos a la iglesia, las chicas se fueron antes, para ver la entrada triunfal de su amiga, en el camino su padre le dio muchos consejos a su hijita preciosa, cuando por fin llegaron a la iglesia, Seiya se fue a su lugar, Serena se bajo con cuidado, y camino con delicadeza por la espesa alfombra roja, cuando entro a las iglesia, vio que estaba repletamente llena, y su novio al final de ese pasillo que parecía mas largo de lo que era, el novio cuando la vio se tuvo que frotar los ojos, no lo podía creer, su Bombón parecía un hermoso espejismo y por fin seria su esposa y de nadie mas. Avanzando en la ceremonia a Seiya se le quitaron los nervios, ya les tocaba la hora de decir sus votos.

- Seiya, por fin estamos aquí, parece que la tormenta a pasado, a pesar de todo nadie sabia que todas las lagrimas en el cielo me traerían a ti. Tú y yo somos un milagro, destinados a ser y nada puede cambiarlo, las montañas se mueven y los océanos se separan cuando se ponen en nuestro camino, por que tú y yo somos un milagro, los ángeles están velando por nosotros y el cielo brillara sobre nosotros todos los días. Cada vez que me sentía cerca de la derrota tú estuviste allí para mí, a mi lado completamente, soy mas de lo que puedo ser cuando estoy contigo, juntos no hay nada que no podamos hacer. La posibilidad era tan improbable que alguna vez seriamos dos estrellas en el cielo, el destino te trajo a mí. Te amo Seiya Kou y te acepto como el hombre con el que quiero estar toda mi vida.

- Bombón, no esperaba tan hermosas palabras, pero yo también vine preparado, Serena, cuando te conocí, todo cambio en mi universo, sentí el fuego y hoy me arriesgo a decirte. Quiero tenerte conmigo siempre, para besarte, acariciarte siempre amarte hasta la muerte, caíste desde el cielo. Así lo siento, tu naciste para mi, junto a ti soy tan feliz, me encanta tu sonrisa que me eleva hasta el cielo, tus ojos me hacen sentir que estoy cada vez mas cerca de conocer lo que es la felicidad absoluta, Bombón yo quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado, para cuidarte y para que pasemos todas las adversidades juntos, por ultimo gracias por entrar en mi vida.

Han pasado siete años desde que Serena y Yaten tuvieron ese accidente y pocos menos de seis desde que Serena y Seiya se casaron, juntos están creando un nuevo reino, no como Tokio de Cristal, este es más del estilo de ambos, no quisieron denominarse reyes ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así la gente los respeta. Ambos iban caminando tranquilamente por un sendero que estaba en un enorme parque, más adelante un pequeño de cabellera negra y unos enormes ojos de color verde esmeralda.

- ¡Yaten, hijo! Ven acá es, ya llegamos

- Ya voy papá… ¿Acá es? Llego agitado el pequeño, donde se devolvió corriendo

- Si hijo, mira él es tu tío

- ¿Mi tío? Pero si esto es una casita pequeñita. (Miraba confundido la tumba que sus padres le mostraban)

- No hijo, él es una persona que está en el cielo, pero acá lo recordamos ¿Sabes? Él le salvó la vida a tu mamá.

- Mira hijo, tu tío se llama igual que tú (Dice Serena, mirando con cariño el lugar donde está su héroe)

- Gracias tío Yaten, sin ti no tendría a mi mamá bombón.

- ¡Seiya! Ya te dije que no le enseñaras a decirme así. Yaten, solo dime mamá por favor.

- Si mamá Bombón (Con cara de travieso, salió corriendo)

- Ay Seiya, nunca cambias. Aunque tampoco quiero que lo hagas.

- Ya Bombón tranquila, tu a Rini le enseñas a decirme como tú quieras. (Acariciando la cabellera rosa de la bebe que cargaba su esposa)

FIN.


End file.
